Count On Nobody
by keller12917
Summary: For most of his life Steve had nobody he could count on and found himself behind a self imposed wall. As fate would have it though he met two people who ended up being the ones he could count on no matter what life offered. Now he knows he is no longer alone.


**A/N **

**This story was inspired by my own feelings of there being nobody I could count on in the past and the protective measures that might be taken to prevent being hurt by ones around you. Sometimes people do end up finding someone that they can count on to not let them down and sometimes a person might never find anyone. Thanks to Shergar for checking this story over for me. **

**Disclaimer **

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

** Count On Nobody**

It was known Steve had not had that easy of a life before meeting Mike and Jeannie. He had no real family to speak of and no support sysem. He honestly thought and felt that was how it was going to be the rest of his life. He chose to close himself off behind this huge wall and never let anyone in, if he could help it. That was until Mike Stone and his daughter Jeannie came into Steve's life.

"Mike, there is definitely something going on with Steve! Can't you get him to talk about it? It would do him good to get things out rather than shut us out."

"Jeannie, you are preaching to the choir where Steve is concerned. He closes himself off when he is hurting or sick or upset. I honestly do not think he has found too many he could count on during his lifetime so even though he knows how we feel about him he doesn't share too easily. And Jeannie trust me I would not push him about this. Just be there for him, let him know you do care and want to listen. I think eventually he will realize we are not like all the others who apparently have let him down. I have a strong feeling that boy has suffered a lot of hurt in his lifetime that does not show on the outside."

"Well, I will do like you say because I am not giving up on him. Maybe once he finally has seen he does have someone he could count on in the two of us he will lose that look in his eyes."

"What look are you talking about sweetheart?"

"Sometimes when he goes off behind that wall he has around himself he has this wounded deer caught in headlights look. That is about the best I can describe it."

That comment from his daughter made Mike think and he realized she was right. He had seen that look but never had been able to put a name to it. His daughter had hit the nail on the head and it made him think that besides himself she might be who else could get through to Steve if so needed.

As time went on the bond between the three grew stronger than ever. Steve felt comfortable visiting with Jeannie even without Mike in attendance, whether at Mike's and Jeanie's or at his apartment.

A day came when Jeannie was able to finally do her best to break through Steve's wall a bit more. She had gone to the beach with a couple friends, she saw a car that she was almost positive was Steve's.

She went for swim with her friends not having seen Steve before going in. While in the water though she had glanced to an area down the beach and saw him sitting up on a rock formation. He was just staring out into the distance, she felt a bit concerned seeing him that way. She informed her friends that she had to go speak to someone and would be back. Steve never noticed her approach until she was up beside him.

"Hey Steve are you alright? You looked really far away."

As he realized someone had spoke to him, Steve jerked his head surprised by her presence. She saw he was clutching a piece of paper in his hand and that his eyes had an injured look to them. He felt her hugging him as she saw his eyes and found himself returning it needing the contact.

"I didn't know you were here."

"I came with Hope and Jolie for a swim. I saw you here while we were in the water and thought you looked like you needed someone. What is going on Steve? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want but I have known something has been bothering you for the past two weeks. And I will listen if you need someone to talk to and I promise it will stay with us."

As Steve looked at her, he seemed to consider her words. He knew in his heart she was one he could totally trust besides Mike. He wanted to open up to her it was the first time in such a long time he had felt he wanted to share with anyone. He knew normally he would not let anyone at all in preferring to deal with everything on his own. He decided to take the chance as this was one thing he was not able to share with Mike just yet.

"What about your friends? I mean won't they mind you just skipping out on your plans with them? I don't want to mess up your day, Jeannie."

"They won't mind, Steve and I don't mind. Now what does Steve Keller say?"

"Thanks Jeannie I could use someone to talk to. I can't believe I am saying that but I could."

The pair walked back to where her friends were coming out of the water. Jeannie gave them a fast explanation that did not betray Steve's privacy. With no objections from them, not that it would have helped them if they had any, she got her bag from their car and went with Steve. They went to his place for her to get a fast shower and get into the change of clothes she had in her bag. While she was taking shower and getting dressed he ran to get them some take out from Mama's.

By the time he had returned she had finished dressing and was fixing glasses of iced tea for them. They sat at the table together and ate the meals he had picked up for them. Between bites she got the whole story out of Steve. He found himself telling her of his friend who had gone to Viet Nam after their second year of college. Steve admitted he almost had joined up with him. At the time though he was struggling with a decision regarding staying in law and leaving college to join the police academy.

During their talk it came out he had felt guilty when word was received that his friend had become a prisoner of war after having done three tours of duty in Nam. He was just about to join homicide when he got that news. Two weeks ago he received word that his friend had been identified as one of the KIA who were killed after managing an escape from the POW camp they were held in.

"Steve, I can't tell you how sorry I am to hear that Rich is gone. I remember you speaking of him not long after Mike and I met you. Do you know when the funeral will be?"

"They are expecting his body to be home by tomorrow hopefully, according to the call I had with his sister last night. She said she would call me when they knew more after the arrival."

"I would like to go with you to the funeral and I know Mike would want to go as well. I don't want you there alone, Steve."

"Your company would be welcomed, Jeannie."

Later that day Mike was informed of everything that Steve had shared with Jeannie when Steve finally drove Jeannie home. Mike was happily surprised that his daughter had managed to crack Steve's wall even more than he thought possible. It did not go unnoticed by Mike that after that talk his daughter and his partner shared a special closeness from that day forward.

A week later Steve was accompanied to the funeral of his friend by both Jeannie and Mike. Throughout the funeral Jeannie kept a hold of Steve's hand and he found himself drawing strength from her.

After that there were still times that Steve did hide behind his wall but he more often than not turned to the two people who now were way more than friends. For the first time in his life he knew after all the time of not being able to or wanting to count on anybody, someone was truly able to be counted on as much as he knew they would always be able to count on him no matter what.


End file.
